the man to fear
by uchihaTemari
Summary: boredom can take you many places very sorry for the poor summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i definately dont own batman,if i did.....-///-

The clown grinned, "Lets put a _smile_ on that face of yours." The word smiled was emphasized in such an odd way, in a tone that was a bit new to the bat.

Monotonous-that was the word.

Had his fun come to an end?There was no way. Thousands have died for the sake of his little games and now he grew bored? Batman swatted away the knife that had been held close to his mouth and planted a right hook in the clowns face. The Joker picked himself up showing a little more enthusiasm, shaking his head as if pain were just pieces of dust caught in his hair. He tasted blood, and God, it tasted sweet-for the moment.

It was just like Gordon to find him so quickly,sirens from every direction were heard and bright lights shined through the windows blinding both enemies. Though the bat struggled to see, Jokers smirk was as visible as ever and his cackle, his cackle always was loud.

The joker turned-arms stretched out, legs pressed tight together and head raised high, one would think he were praying, you know, if he wasn't so frightening, and a loud **CRASH** came about. Batman jolted to the window the clown had lept through keeping his eyes upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen,besides Rachel of course. The Joker, now the shape of a cross being captured by lights of red,white,and blue flashing constantly-as beatiful as it was it didn't last long. Joker used the cop cars as an escape, hopping from one to the other. There had to be at least thirty making a bridge for his exit. "That bastard." Batman muttered, he knew Joker had planned for this,why hadn't Gordon?

Surely that night would mock him for some time,even if he did leave the case to commisioner Gordon, Joker was still his enemy and his alone.

* * *

Hiding in his "Funni Bone" den Joker sat, frowning. One can't uphold a smile for that long, even he knew, pretending life was funny,pretending to smile-it hurt like hell. Even his favorite toys wouldnt cheer him up. They grew ugly and boring-just like of course there was an ace in the hole. Batman. The little spark in his life, the only thing that _completed_ him. Lets face it, blowing up 'choo choo' trains and 'little toy' soldiers was getting preety old. He licked his lips and clicked his tongue,feeling up his scars-it tickled,but felt so good as fighting with "batsy".

"Ahh..."Joker sighed, "A trivia game..I think Batman would be,delighted..to Bonus Point question was "Who is the Batman?"

A fun game couldn't wait to play with his 'little toy'

Sorry for the crap ending _ and crap story,im not too good with fanfics(infact im terrible! :o)anyway..tis my first..so be gentle?whatever-i actually want critisism (^-^ cause i like it that way?)actually because i want to improve so...please? :o criticism appreciated:D (A LOT)


	2. Chapter 2

sorry my chapters are a bit on the...short side, and probably not very good, -_-" but whatevers, please review _ need the criticism!

disclaimer: I don't own batman or its characters (yadayadayada)

Joker loosened his tie and unbuttoned his coat and trousers along with his boxers. He pulled Bruce by the hair towards his member. "Go on," he tightened his fist, "I'm sure a man with your status knows what to do in these…situations" Bruce shamefully took it's entirety in his mouth and sucked hard, bobbing his head back and forth, Joker stopped the movement by clenching harder, "Oh fuck…" Bruce continued his previous 'job'; the hard feel of his tight grasp on top of his head was almost pleasurable. "Fuck yes…" the clown moaned, his fingers no longer intertwined in Bruce's hair, both hands took grasp of Bruce's head and held it still so that Bruce would swallow his fluids.

The bitter taste was new but he swallowed every drop, Joker lowered his hands to Bruce's opening and lubricated it with three of his fingers, he could feel the body of the Batman shiver from the feeling. Bruce tightly grabbed hold of the ground as he lay upon both legs and arms.

"Ungh-! Y-yes!" Bruce grunted, his cries shocked the Joker, he had to admit, he was hornier than ever. "Y-your cock…!" "Why certainly Mr. Wayne!" without a second thought the joker fulfilled his request and entered him slowly. "Faster." Bruce demanded. The Joker cackled and laughed a maniacal laugh, "Now that's' more like it Brucey! A-HA!" He bucked his hips faster and with each thrust came a heavy giggle, and with each thrust it became louder.

Saliva dripped from Bruce's lips as Joker fully enveloped his member in Bruce and came inside, Bruce too released his fluids. What a sight, the almighty Batman lay on the ground panting, gasping for air covered in sweat and cum.

Joker wrapped his arms around Bruce's body and placed a kiss upon his forehead then replaced his lips with a pistol.

Damn.

"Well this was…" he paused for a high pitched chuckle, "-fun…and all but, uh, you really should get going." Bruce attempted to attack the clown but felt weak. "Oh, about that…ya see…I _might_ have drugged you-nothing against you really. It's just-you see Brucey-it's not you; it's the _other_ you-Batman. To be honest," He licked his lips and lowered the tone of his voice, much more serious, "You're both very charming-very…handsome." He laughed his usual laugh, that damned laugh.

"You see, I know your _secret_ identity…I could go out to the world and announce it, or…" "Or?" "Or…you could 'work' for me…" Bruce gave him a look, a look that mimicked a puppy, except, you know, almost frightened-like he knew joker would 'pet' him too hard or hurt him in worse ways, face it, Joker didn't look like the type who loves animals.

"Just what are you suggesting?" The clown stood dressing himself with a huge grin about his face. "That…what's the word…drug? It's poison, and, well, it's not fast or anything…not too strong either…at the least you have about a month to live…unless, you 'serve' me, I could give you the antidote. But if you, for some strange reason, refuse to 'serve' me, well then not only will I reveal your se**cre**_**t, **_you'll die." Joker clapped his hands and pranced about the tired bat, "So what do you say?"

Any other options?

:o le reason for the smutty scenes! (Gasp!) Anyway…tell me your thoughts? Was it too much-not enough? _ in my opinion it wasn't enough


End file.
